Generally, autonomous vehicle operations may be based on various computing systems to aid in autonomously transporting passengers from one location to another along a travel route. A vehicle environment for the travel route may be a homogenous vehicle environment in which vehicles generally have similar autonomous operational capabilities to promote communication and movement coordination between the vehicles. On the other hand, the travel route may be a heterogeneous environment in which the vehicles generally are a mix of autonomous operational capabilities (that may include vehicles with no autonomous operational capabilities). This mix may decrease the efficiency of a high-level autonomous (or fully-autonomous) vehicle to timely traverse a travel route, without incident, because of a general need to constantly address and/or monitor the unpredictable actions of other vehicles. Accordingly, a device and method are desired to improve the operational efficiency of a high-level autonomous vehicle to traverse a travel route in such heterogeneous vehicle environments having vehicles that may lack systems and/or mechanisms for similar high-level autonomous vehicle operations.